


如此重逢

by WealthyLnn



Category: SKAM(Norway), skam(France)
Genre: M/M, 久别重逢
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WealthyLnn/pseuds/WealthyLnn
Summary: Even和Eliott在数年前曾互相深爱过，有一天他们重逢了……
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Eliott Demaury, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen, Even/Eliott
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我可喜欢这篇了！这对真好磕！
> 
> 注1:一位实在找不到名字的女作家的诗

这并不是他们第一次见面。

他们第一次见面是在初中毕业，当时Even和朋友们一起去伦敦旅游。伦敦的天总是下雨，他们躲在咖啡馆里，聊高中，他们的电影和未来。“那里有个人一直在看你，”他朋友说。

Even的气质十五岁时就很沉稳，他随意往那边看过去，在外人眼里却是深不可测的眼神。他看见一个男孩，典型的法兰西气质，像油画里走出来的少年——真漂亮。

他们笑着对视。

那个男孩收拾东西离开了，他弓着身子，姜黄色的夹克松垮地套在他消瘦的身上。外面的雨很大，他的身影快步消失在玻璃窗的边际，像是在匆匆赶路。

Even找个借口也离开了。

男孩停在自动售卖机买薯片，Even尽量自然地走到他旁边，心里有点莫名紧张起来。他沉默地站在男孩旁边，同他一起听噼里啪啦的雨点打在柏油马路上。那时他身上还是有点挪威人的腼腆，思索着怎样恰到好处地搭话。

“如果你要买薯片，我推荐烧烤味”

男孩先开口，英语是很典型的法国口音。他还是紧紧盯着售卖机，依次在身上所有口袋里找遍了零钱的位置，然后手忙脚乱的买薯片。

“事实上，我打算买——嗯——这根巧克力谷物棒。”

男孩抬头看着他，嗝嗝笑起来，“这个牌子的谷物棒超级难吃，你是想吃巧克力还是谷物棒？”他把薯片装进包里，又翻出一块巧克力，“这个夹心的好吃，你应该尝尝。”

他接过巧克力，将巧克力掰了一半递过去。

“我叫Eliott，来自法国马赛”他说。

“我是Even。”

他们在大雨里一起分享一块巧克力，然后淋着雨找了一间给钱就能住的小旅馆，太疯狂了，他们辞别了朋友和所有行程，一起笑着在床上滚来滚去。房间的气味交融着维京的野性与法兰西的热情。他们一起度过的四天， 充斥着酒、性爱和疯狂。这是他的第一次，也是他的。英国最大的好处就是不缺酒，Even就着酒吞药片，而Eliott从不吃药。“别吃这个，”Eliott抱住他的腰，用吻阻止他服药（他们都长了一张擅长接吻的脸），“以后咱们一起去加勒比海当海盗，海盗旗上面写两个E，我们把所有的宝藏都挖出来，变成大富翁以后就去从政统治世界，白天世界是你的，晚上是我的。”

“加勒比海？我们为什么要去加勒比海？”

“因为——我们要去那里结婚，”

“我好像爱上你了。”Eliott缩在他脖子上说，“我知道我们是一类人。”

“我也是。”

他们设法在伦敦买点大麻，两个人的爱情结束到Even回挪威的那天，（Elitto第二天下午回法国）离开旅店前他与他吻别，谁都没有表现出想在机场送别的意思。他们还太年轻，总是很冲动，将无知的爱看作是长大的疯狂。

他们连号码都没有交换。

“嗨甜心，”Eliott蹲在灌木丛旁边抽烟，Lucas过去给了他一个吻，“我来给你介绍一下刚才认识的新朋友。”

“纽约的朋友？”

“不，是挪威人，他们也来纽约旅行。”

Eliott站起来。

“嗨Isak，这是我的男朋友Eliott，甜心，这是我刚认识的Isak，他和他男朋友都可酷了。”Lucas用英语介绍。

“你好，我是Isak，我男朋友在买水，他马上就过来”Isak和Eliott一边高，笑起来脸颊有淡淡的红晕，他左右顾盼着，”——嗨宝贝儿！”

Isak跑过去打招呼，远远一个人影，Eliott看不清他的长相，烟还有一半，他熄灭扔到垃圾桶，觉得走过来的人愈发熟悉。

走过来的男人眼睛眯起，他穿着牛仔外套，走路像个模特，“你们好啊，”他先看向Lucas，最后看向Eliott，“我是Even。”

“Eliott。”

所有的记忆都涌上来了，他们少年时没有结局的爱。Eliott恍惚了一下，Even还是像数年前那样显眼。他有点害怕这样的眼神，搂住Lucas介绍，“这是我爱人Lucas，他是不是超级漂亮？我们打算明天就去登记结婚。”

“明天？”Lucas看着他，Even也是；他搂着Isak，望向Eliott的眼神比十五岁时深沉的多。

“开玩笑的，那就后天吧，你们可以来当见证人”，Eliott随即吻向Lucas。“见到你们真高兴，”他笑着说。

“我也是，很高兴见到你们。”Even也在笑，他的眼睛深沉的像大海，他看着Eliott。

“我知道我们是一类人。”

不远处，风吹下秋初的第一片树叶，那片还很稚嫩的树叶在半空中打了个卷，被保洁员扫进了垃圾袋。

一如他和他的爱。

“我给你留的电话号码写在宾馆记事簿的第一页。”

Lucas拉着Isak去买“纽约最好吃的汉堡”，他俩在汉堡店门口抽烟，望向街道的尽头，能看见华尔街的高楼在夜里隐隐约约。

“我不知道，”Eliott将尼古丁往肺里吸，“你走后那个本子被水泡湿了，我只好把它扔进垃圾桶。”

“你确定不是被酒？”Even忽然笑起来，夜晚的灯光很柔和，使他看起来又回到了十五岁的样子，“想想那时候，咱  
们的地上都是酒瓶，连下脚的地方都没有。”

“当时咱们整天都窝在床上，”Eliott望着他的脸恍惚了一下，也笑起来，“除了喝酒就是——”

Even知道Eliott要说什么。

他们忽然沉默了一下。

他们隔着玻璃窗往里面看他们正在排队的爱人。

“我爱Lucas，”Eliott的身子往下埋了一下。

“我看得出来，”Even吐一口烟，用灯光下朦胧的轮廓看着Eliott，“我也很爱Isak。”

“我真的没想到会再见到你。”

“我也是，”Even给了Eliott一个拥抱，“见到你很高兴。”

这个拥抱很短，他们谁都不敢用力。他们的身上都是烟味，Even没有闻到Eliott以前的沐浴液味，Eliott也是。

“哈——”，这个拥抱仿佛有化学反应，Eliott的脸色开始变得难看。

“我去看看Isak。”Even大致看得出来，他的情况也好不到哪去。他不敢看Eliott，熄掉烟逃到汉堡店里。Elitto看Even大步走向队伍，在心里骂了一句操。

原来他们都没忘记彼此。

纽约的夜晚大且繁华。他们一起在Lucas和Eliott预定的酒店套房里吃汉堡，“Eliott和我为了住这家酒店打了两份工，”Lucas些许得意的指着窗外，“这个阳台能看到帝国大厦。”

“还有克莱斯特大厦，世贸大厦，美国银行大厦，”Eliott吸一口大麻，“有一天我们会把那儿都买下来，每个房间都住一遍。”

他用嘴给Lucas渡一口大麻，借此逃避Even看他的眼神。

“欢迎你们来巴黎找我们，我们在那儿有一间公寓，”Eliott把头埋在Lucas怀里，Lucas好笑地补充，“不过是租的，而且连埃菲尔铁塔的边儿都看不到。”

他们的笑声和酒精、大麻混在一起填满房间。Even喝醉了，他迷迷糊糊躺在地上。Isak扶着Even起身告别。

他还是和以前一样不会喝酒，Elitto想，他已经准备好和Lucas等会来一场疯狂的纽约性爱。他们送走Isak和Even，晚风很舒服，Eliott正准备吻上Lucas布满酒气的唇——

“你还好吗？”Lucas问，“你今天不太自在。”

“什么？”

“从看到Isak他们开始你就不对劲。”

Eliott眼神飘忽起来，他试图用吻堵住Lucas的话，被拒绝了。“你是不是和他们有什么事情？是Isak吗？没关系的，告诉我好吗？”

Eliott紧紧抱住Lucas，“也许是……我觉得我该吃药了，你知道，我的病不该老拖着……”

为什么Eliott现在又提到躁郁症，Lucas明白自己一定是说中了什么——Eliott在出发前悄悄地把药扔在法国，并且Lucas直到今天中午才发现。

“我爱你，”Eliott把头埋在Lucas怀里。

“傻瓜，我也是。”Lucas回答他，随即发现不对劲——Eliott哭了。他慢慢蜷缩在地上，揉着他很乱的头发，抱着脑袋哭起来，“我好害怕，Lucas，我真的很爱你，我希望我们一直这样下去——”

而Lucas不懂Eliott为何悲伤。

“我真的好害怕——我——我不知道，我爱你。”

Eliott发病了，他变得抑郁又脆弱。他用力地摔酒瓶，摔到第二个的时候他开始骂自己，他骂自己不应该活着，Lucas被吓到了——Eliott从来没有发病这么严重。

“Eliott，Eliott……我在这里，看着我的眼睛，我爱你。”

“我不要你的爱，”Eliott失控了，“我不应该活在这个世界上——我——对不起——”他看着Lucas惊恐的脸色，“我伤到你了吗，我想我应该一个人呆一会儿。”

他没有穿外套，转身离开了。

他仓促地逃跑。

Lucas一个人坐在床上，噼里啪啦地摔完剩下的三个酒瓶，手机震动了。

[发送人：Eliott

“不用担心我，我只是脑子有点乱，需要自己一个人清醒一下，我保证静下来以后就全部告诉你，我爱你。”]

Eliott漫无目的地走在街道上，走累了就蹲在马路上抽烟。他的手机在口袋里亮起来，是一个陌生号码

[发送人：未知

“你还好吗？Isak告诉我你出去了，需要我给你带药吗？”]

有时候，我看Even，就好像看到了另一个自己，Eliott心想，他今天悄悄放在Even口袋里的号码纸条被Even发现了，那六年前的那张呢？

他并没有给Even的号码改备注名，他盯着手机屏，使劲地看着这一串陌生的数字，知道自己一定不会背下来。

他把烟拿在手里，熟练的吐了个烟圈。

[发送人：未知

回复：“我马上把定位发给你

我想见你 ”]

[发送人：Isak

“很抱歉这么晚打扰你，你们到酒店了吗？Eliott有狂躁症，他刚才发病后抑郁地跑出去，我跟上去只会刺激他，现在是凌晨一点，我该怎么办？我好害怕。”

回复：“别紧张，很幸运我的男朋友Even有治疗躁郁症的药，我会让他联系Eliott，他醒酒很快。你知道Eliott只是病了，他肯定能照顾好自己。”]

Eliott抬头望向夜晚的天，纽约有如此多的高楼大厦，使他在没有星星的晚上也看不到月亮。

“呼——”风吹到他胳膊上，Eliott搓搓胳膊，长吁一口气。

他听见熟悉的脚步声，急切却佯装从容。天空很晴朗，他们再也没有机会挤在屋檐下躲雨。

“冷不冷？”Even给他披上外套，“我猜你也不会穿，就给你带了件衣服”

熟悉的味道充斥着Eliott的鼻腔——这么多年，他还是用同一种洗衣粉，“是的，”Eliott拿起皱巴巴的烟盒，最后一根烟刚被他抽完了，对于他以前的事情，Even都记得。

Even很默契地从口袋里给Eliott递一支烟，他用手接过他。借个火？Eliott想问，他盯着Even，戏谑与温柔的眼神遍布眉梢。

Even望着他，Elitto的眼睛永远明亮。他什么都没说，直接抱住了Eliott。

Even的胸膛令人安心，Eliott在数年前疯狂的迷恋他的拥抱，他回拥他，抱得更紧。他们互相感受着对方的体温，留恋着，追忆着。

他们抱了很久，Eliott不确定自己有没有哭，Even率先挣脱拥抱，他望着Eliott，眼神像一潭温柔的深泉。

“我很想你。”

Even的声音还是如此低沉。

这样是不对的，Eliott心想，振作一点Eliott，别忘了Lucas那么爱你；还有Isak，你忘了他和Even是真的互相深爱了吗？Eliott发誓他是想离开的，想直接掉头走人；明明他们都结束了，已经完全错过拥有对方的机会，但他的身体不受控制——

他吻向Even。

Even丝毫没有犹豫地回吻他，他们吻的很用力，彼此的思念和重见天日的爱都融在这个激烈的吻里。他们的嘴里都是酒味，可他们很清醒。

这个吻意味着太多，它击垮了Eliott，他缩在Even怀里哭起来，“我爱你，”夜晚的街道很安静，他犹豫很久才憋出来一句话，Eliott贪恋地嗅着Even的味道，而Even也同样贪恋他，“可是我不应该这样。”

Even什么也没说，Eliott知道Even也同样痛苦。Even的躁郁症不比他好到哪去，他只是更沉稳，更压抑。

他们本来应该互相救赎。

Even想起六年前的伦敦，想起小旅馆，想起他和Even一起遐想的未来，他们原来计划去好莱坞拍电影，计划一起去小美人鱼的故乡结婚。他们的爱短暂又梦幻，却是坚固又真实的存在。

他们都放弃的爱。

他们都被重新拾起的爱。

他们不合时宜的爱。

他们疯狂的爱。

那时他与他都互相深爱。

现在他与他都互相深爱。

“如果我再早两年遇见你——”Eliott靠在他怀里，“可是我不能对不起Lucas。”

我也是，Even心里默念，我爱你。

他们一起无声地坐在人行道上，东方渐白，Even红着眼圈抽烟，Eliott靠在他肩上睡着了。

Isak给他打的电话把他重新拉回现实，他把剩下的一点烟抽完，悄悄把药片藏进Eliott的裤子口袋里。

“喂？”Even接通电话，“Eliott在路边睡着了，我在陪他，我们俩一起坐了一夜，好，我把定位发给你。”

Eliott还是会下意识的靠着Even撒娇，“再坐一会儿，我还没醒。”

Even盘算着Lucas和Isak分别赶过来的时间，他掐着表，叫醒了Eliott。

“醒醒，Lucas来了。”

Eliott懒洋洋地站起来，他还是困，但他很清醒。他看见Lucas往这边跑过来，冲向自己，他抱住Lucas。

一切都结束了。

“要一起去吃早饭吗？”Lucas问他，“不了，”Even说，“你带他回去吧，我再等等Isak。”

他与Lucas和Eliott挥手告别，不知道自己有没有哭出来，昨天的吻是他们最后一个吻，连同他们能展示的爱。

这是一生只有一次的机会，我们却错过了它，直到永远。（注1）

我们仍要一直活下去，无法回到过去的日子里。我仍会在夜深人静，某个不为人知的角落想你，我会一如既往地爱你，也许有一天会去飞到你的国家找你。

也许有一天这一切会结束，也许到死亡这爱意仍会延续；而在此之前———

我会一如既往地爱你，正如你也爱我一样。

【end】


	2. 番外：Even的自白

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一切的最后，让我们听听主人公Even怎么说

我叫Even，来自挪威的奥斯堡，父母有三家挪威的科技公司，我是家里不受关注的独生子。

我家属于中产阶级往上，富人阶级往下。这种有一点小钱的生活总是很枯燥不是吗？我的小学和初中全都就读于英国伦敦，我和那些贵族子弟厮混在一起，学会大麻、抽烟和飙车。我的生活在平淡中堕落，无意间我看到了一位街头的画家——我决定当个艺术家。

我那时的梦想是当梵高一样的画家。我去试着了解他，了解的越多，我就越悲伤。有一天晚上我在小路上跑，去哭着追逐月亮。警察抓住了我——那时我才知道自己在裸着冲上街道。

我很快因为这件事情被学校劝退了——那个古老高贵，曾经让我腐烂在地里的学校。我初三那年回到挪威，在奥斯堡的一家艺术学校学习编导。暑假，我回到伦敦，去那里看望我曾经的朋友们。

我与Eliott的第一次相遇是在伦敦的某个咖啡厅。我的朋友们告诉我有人在看我，我顺着眼神过去，在那一刻便对他一见钟情。

谢天谢地让我回到伦敦，在那里我认识了世界上最美的人。

我相信Eliott也是同样和我一样陷入热情的，我们淋着雨奔跑，在某个小旅馆把第一次给了对方，还有第二次、第三次。我吻过他身体的每一处，我爱他低哑的法语呻吟。

我发现他也吃药，他告诉我他很小就有躁郁症。我们在梦里畅想未来，清醒的时候就喝酒做爱。旅途的时间有限，我不想和他分开，但我不敢开口，Eliott总是那么潇洒。

我悄悄地将我的号码写到旅馆的记事薄上，期望Eliott可以发现，想想当时我太傻了，不敢鼓起勇气多追求一点，还以为自己很潇洒。

我在回挪威以后一直等着陌生号码的来电，我对每一个陌生号码都充满期盼，也就是这样认识了我的前女友Sonja，她偶然打错了电话，但觉得我这个人还不错。后来我们见面了，她很漂亮，还有一条很酷的义肢。我那时把她当作朋友，告诉她我和Eliott的事。那时她问我我爱Eliott吗，我说是，我说我很难过。

Sonja很贴心的一直陪在我身边，和我干一些可以让我放下Eliott的事情。她是个好女孩，我试着和她交往，以此来放下Eliott。

我和Sonja交往了四年，这四年没有让我放下Eliott，倒让我完全明白我并不爱她。可是她总是以为我是因为义肢才与她分手。她了解我，她还那么爱我。我被她的爱压的喘不过气，躁郁症一天天的严重，我也没有心情去想Eliott，这让我几乎以为我放下他了。

我以前就读于艺术学校的传媒班，但由于躁郁症高考失利，于是我决定在奥斯陆的高中复读一年，忘记过去那些所有，重新开始。我在那里遇到了Isak。他笑起来真是可爱极了，我当时只希望有一段赶紧开始的感情来忘记我乱七八糟的过去。幸运的是事情有了好的进展：我和Isak相爱了。

我终于能和Sonja分手了，我告诉她她值得更好的。我的生活变得顺利多了，Isak为我带来了很快乐的一段时光，我当时心想：这就是那个会和我一起生活一辈子的人了吧？

我毕业以后考上了某个传媒大学，我在那里继续我的导演梦。Isak和他的朋友在大学合伙开了一家游戏公司。这很酷不是吗？我们还在一起相爱，都有了充实的未来。

我们在我大二快开学的时候一起去了纽约，在此之前我们去过很多地方：柏林、东京、上海、斯德哥尔摩……一切都很美好。

我和Isak在便利店买水的时候认识了一个来自巴黎的男生，他叫Lucas，我们的旅游路程相似，在陌生的城市为什么不能做个伴呢？他说他要把男朋友介绍给我们，他说他男朋友叫Eliott。

Eliott这个名字我已经快忘记了，但历历往事忽然又将我的全身都筛了一遍。我很害怕，又不知所措。我希望Lucas的男朋友只是重名的陌生人，也希望真的是我遇到的Eliott。

Lucas和Isak先出去了，我蹲在地上平缓心情，这个名字对我的刺激仍然很大，我花了很多年去放下他，仿佛是试探我对Isak感情的考验。我尽可能平静的去见那位Eliott，太巧了，他还是以前的样子，我真的没想到能再见到他。

我看得出他认出我来，他的脸色变得很难看又故作镇定。他慌张地搂住他的男朋友，我也是。我的心跳开始紧张，眼睛按照表演课里的那样“目中无人”，但是余光却一直期望他可以看向我，他和Lucas笑得很甜蜜，但是我不在状态，我猜是因为我还是没完全放下他。Even！你这个没出息的人！

我的导演梦里一直坚信爱情无罪，但我和Eliott的也算是爱情吗？我对他抱有很多复杂的感情——内疚、怀念、惊讶、不安——这些也是爱吗？

我们在晚饭前悄悄地试探性地进行了拥抱。那感觉不太妙，我听到了自己无法控制的激动的心跳——而我，我明明是那么爱Isak。

晚上我们回到酒店，Isak忽然告诉我Lucas说Eliott发病跑出去了，他本想让我惊奇地发现Eliott也有躁郁症，但是我很平静。Lucas和Eliott闹矛盾了，我拿一件外套冲出去，去找他。

他穿一件短袖蹲在马路旁抽烟，我把外套扔给他。事情变得不可收拾起来；他起身，我抱住他，而他吻向我——我们接吻。

那真是个让人难过的吻，他熟悉的口腔让我想起数年前的我们。想起我对他的心动，想起我们快乐的日子，想起我爱他。

Eliott缩在我怀里哭起来，我才明白他也爱我。我们错过了这么多年，物是人非。

我们决定像数年前一样放下这段感情，活在当下，装作若无其事的样子。我们四个在接下来的旅程中仍旧作伴。我一直在吻Isak，他一直在亲Lucas。我们买了时间相似的航班，旅程结束后我们在机场告别。我试探着拍着他的肩，“再见，”我说，“祝你和Lucas一切都好。”Eliott的脸色很差，可是我不敢去多看一眼。

我在回挪威的飞机上一直在想Eliott，我想如果当初我们都互通心意，那现在又会是如何。我在挪威的奥斯陆，而他在巴黎。我思考着我们未来的荒谬可能性，随即意识到这只是我用来逃避现实的另一种途径；某些时候我是个英雄，某些时候我是个懦夫，而这些都是我的选择。

人一忙碌起来就不会胡思乱想，我在奥斯陆大学继续深造我的电影梦，我和Isak每天都过的很快乐，我确信自己的选择是对的，我爱Isak。

直到某一天Isak告诉我Noora和William合伙设计的服装在时尚界大获成功，她邀请我们所有人去巴黎看她和William的作品展，这简直太棒了不是吗？我们作为朋友当然要到场。

我和Isak坐在那儿欣赏我们买不起的衣服，Eliott忽然跟着前一位模特走过来了，我不敢置信地盯着他的脸——真的是Eliott！他面无表情地盯着前面，脸在灯光下变得苍白又严峻。我不敢相信自己的眼睛，我的心狂跳不止，难以平息。一瞬间我的所有感情又涌上来了，我想让他惊讶地看到我，想让他也同样加速心跳。我很害怕现在只有我一个人仍在心里保留这一份难以启齿的感情。

我忽然想冲上去吻他。

我的旁边是Isak，他与我度过了那么多美好的时光，“那个人好像在纽约时遇见过”，他说。

“是，”我强忍着看完这场秀，“他是Eliott。”

我无法再忽视我对Eliott的感情，我需要去确认他是否也对我仍抱有心意。我溜进后台找他，后台那么多人热闹地吵吵嚷嚷，可我看向他只觉得安静又悲伤。我想我的眼神一定很难过，他比去年瘦了很多，一直在逃避我的眼神。

“这是我在巴黎的号码，”我撕一张纸条写给他，“打给我。”

我本来想转身离开，忽然无法控制自己的情绪，蹲在地上开始哭。太痛苦了，我多希望这时一枪杀了自己，我觉得自己就是一个祸害。

后台没有人认识我，情况开始不知所措。我感觉到有人轻轻抱住了我，我害怕那是Isak。让我意外的是，那个人是Eliott。我会永远陪着你，他看着我说。我知道那句话些许只是一时的安慰，但这让我当时感觉到幸福，我平复下来了。Eliott，我说，我真的很高兴在这里见到你。

Isak匆匆忙忙赶到后台，看见他为我担心我只觉得又痛苦了起来。我知道自己一直是个自私的混蛋，“我现在不想见你。”我这么对他说，他多爱我啊，即使难过也不愿意刺激我，只能不知所措的离开了。

我只觉得自己是个烂人。

那个晚上我和Eliott在一个巴黎很清静的酒吧喝酒。“真正的爱是会让你觉得你值得，”Eliott说，“而不是让你讨厌自己。”

我看出来他在试图劝我再次放下，但这爱意让我已经备受煎熬了好多年。那么你呢？我问他，你真的对我一点感觉也没有了吗？

只要他说有，我就会马上和Isak分手。“我不知道，”他慢吞吞地说。

我急了——什么是不知道？我咄咄逼人地问他，你在害怕什么？

他只是沉默了半天，最后只说了一句，“对不起。”

他起身离开了。

这一刻我觉得活下去是如此的让人绝望。我不能再失去他，他影响了我那么多年，而这些，可笑的是他都不曾知道。我坐在吧台边沉默的喝酒，心中的想法越来越明确，也越来越让我害怕。

我爱Eliott。

这一刻我是得不到朱丽叶的罗密欧。

酒吧打烊后我靠着电线杆坐了一晚上，忽视了Isak的所有消息。第二天Eliott打电话给我，上面显示的是未知，但我知道是他。

“是我，”他说，“我把我们的故事告诉Lucas了，我们分手了。”

“我想了很多，这让我很难受，”他在电话那头梗咽起来，“我不傻，我知道你爱我。”

“原谅我，”他开始泣不成声，“我也爱你，很多很多年。”

我挂断电话，看一眼时间，现在是凌晨五点半。我从口袋里掏出一支烟。我一支接着一支，抽完了剩下的半包烟。我慢悠悠回到旅馆，我只觉得自己幸运。

Isak看起来一夜无眠，他看起来有很多话想问我，但是都被我的拥抱堵住了。

“谢谢你，”我的身上都是烟味，“谢谢你为我做的一切。”

“你想必也知道了Eliott。”

“他是我的初恋，”我说，“我们在好多年前相识于伦敦，最后又不辞而别。这件事情困扰了我数年。我曾经以为这感情只是当初遗憾留下的错觉，但这爱意每当我见到他就会愈加强烈。当我现在见到他，已经无法想象到失去他的痛苦。”

“他是我活着的快乐与意义。”

“我爱他。”

我和Isak分手了。我感到很难过，我对Isak非常抱歉。我很感谢过去那段时间有他相爱，但是我更清楚我现在想要什么，清楚我真正爱的是谁。

“对不起。”我说。

“你知道吗，有时候你真像个混蛋。”Isak哭着说，“你是这么让人心碎，我理解当初  
Sonja的感受了。”

“可是我爱你，”他说，“我希望你幸福。”

“谢谢。”我试图最后亲吻他侧脸，被Isak用力避过去，一切都结束了。

我这一刻只觉得如释重负，我发消息给Eliott告诉他我想见他。我和他约定在那时的酒吧门口碰面，我用最快的速度叫一辆出租车，在酒吧门口看一个瘦削的人影远远跑来，我止不住的笑，想象着他边笑边跑的样子，知道那是我从此的爱人。

我对Eliott的心动初始于十五岁的夏天，这爱曾经被压抑、被克制、被遗忘、被放下，但随着时间的推移仍旧生生不息。我为他的爱忍受了那么多，思念了那么久，即使日后仍有坎坷路程与漫长风雨，也会携手同行，再不能被谁阻碍。

我拼命地向Eliott挥手，在他到达后像电影里那样吻他。我们日后还会有许多个吻，我们会一起享受这每一刻的到来。

而这就是属于我们的故事的结局。


End file.
